mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 411: Face 2 Face: Bon Voyage!
"Face 2 Face: Bon Voyage!" was originally released June 19, 2018. Description San Francisco was kind enough to have us come down for a visit and do a live show for them at The Warfield last weekend; a favor we returned by talking a lot about snake sex and secret pizza governments. Thanks to the power of audio recording technology, YOU can hear that VERY show! Right now! Outline 0:45 - Intro. The boys do stuff for the Vine and get new publicity photos taken. Griffin gets hangry. Travis overhears "the best thing he's ever heard someone say, twice, from the same person" in the Delta Sky Club: * I'm sorry to interrupt, I couldn't help overhearing you talking about chili? I love chili. * Well I'd have to say that my favorite bean is... Justin overhears Travis explain why he has a pin of himself on his lapel in the Delta Sky Club. 7:57 - How do I get my friend to stop going through all my cabinets every time he comes to my house? - Murphy 12:34 - Y - Sent in by Grinn Valesti, from Yahoo Answers user Brandy, who asks: Are you allowed to put Baby On Board Sticker when driving motorcycle in California? Obviously, you are not allowed to put baby in motorcycle in Cali, but I thought it would be funny if I put a sticker on the back of my Black Helite Vest I am wearing that say Baby on Board! It s a little giggly joke. But I think it would make me more visible and safer while having some quick laugh. On top of that, ever since I put the sticker, NO ONE is tailgating me on my street bike. I m not sure what is the psychology behind it, but people seem to be more careful around me, they are keeping distance; people that wants to pass over me will make a lot of room to switch to my lane. It minimize people that are having road rage as well. BABY ON BOARD! So is this illegal to put this. Last thing I want is some random law that people can find a loop to do something crazy hehe. 17:50 - I'm moving back home to Australia tomorrow after a year studying in New York. I have promised a lot of people that I'll stay in touch with them. I almost certainly will not do this. How soon until I can let them down? Should I tell them that, actually, I lied when saying goodbye? - Sam 21:30 - Y - Sent in by "a few folks", from Yahoo Answers user Bunny W, who asks: How do i breed my carpet python? A vet recommended we bred our carpet python. Any advice I have a female carpet python and our vet recommended we bred her. 27:34 - The brothers bring up an important poster misprint: the tour posters for the current tour autocorrected "the Warfield" - the theater that the show is recorded in - to "the Garfield". The boys decide this is their tour manager Paul's last show ever with them. 29:17 - I've been playing Dance Dance Revolution competitively for more than 15 years. The newest version is only available near me at an arcade/sports bar establishment (Dave & Buster's). So often there will be drunk dudebros who mock me while I'm playing or will jump around on the other pad while I'm trying to focus on the game. How do I deal with these jerks who are distracting and taunting me while I'm just trying to get some exercise and improve my scores? - Distracted Dancer in Daley City 32:29 - MZ - Sponsored by Squarespace, Stamps.com. Message for Craig. Message for John. Message for Jordan. Advertisement for Bubble. 40:32 - Munch Squad - Domino's Paving for Pizza 47:48 - Paul brings Justin a Diet Coke; Justin re-hires Paul. Audience Questions 48:15 - How do I get my friends to stop using their dog's dick to promote their furniture line? I have some friends of some friends who have a furniture store, and they constantly promote their furniture with their two dogs (who are very cute) on Instagram. And they always zoom in on their dog's dick. I'm like, cute furniture, but oh, there's a dog's dick. And they highlight it by using the lipstick emoji. It's very on purpose, and I don't ... I need to communicate to them that this is horrifying and haunts my dreams. - Sarah 52:38 - How do I convince children that I'm not a time traveler? I work at a living history museum, so my job is to dress up like I'm in the 1920s, and then people come to the park and I teach them about what it was like to live like that in the 1920s. At least once a week children will come up to me and try to explain to me modern technologies, so I'll get kids that come up to me and are like "do you know what rap music is?" - Manny 58:18 - My friend's dick will be on TV. Should I look? He doesn't know that I know it's going to be on TV. He's an actor and I want to support him, and he was cast in a premium cable show. He hasn't told anybody, except for my friend, who told me when she was drunk that he was going to do full-frontal. And he's been working out, and been preparing for a role. I wanna support him. But do I? - Liz 63:01 - I've never listened to your guys' show before, so I don't understand a lot of your references. Can you guys summarize your show for me? ''- Carly (original question by Kayla) 66:38 - ''What should my wife's first cuss words be? We just got married last week and she has never cursed before. As she told me, at bible school, her bible school teacher told her that she had a friend who cursed, and then they sat on the toilet and a rat bit them. So she just never cursed and it kind of stuck. - Caesar 70:30 - Caesar's wife Lizzie curses for the first time. It's "piss". She gets a standing ovation. 71:15 - Housekeeping 71:40 - Y - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user ?, who asks: What should I do if I dab on a hater but the hater dabs back? I ran into a hater today. I dabed on them but they dabed back. I'm scared. Quotes Trivia During the intermission, Paul Sabourin warned the audience that he had given Justin a "heavy pour." Shortly after the intermission, and during the recorded episode, Justin notes the heaviness of the pour, leading to Paul replacing it with a Diet Coke a few minutes later. References & Links Category:Face 2 Face Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad